Unexpected
by Stebe
Summary: Steve x Bucky x Tony Mpreg oneshot fanfic Steve is almost 5 months pregnant with twins but is unsure if Tony or Bucky is the father and has put off telling them till finally the babies kick and it becomes so much more real to him and decides he must tell them. Read to see what happens.


Steve sat in his bed rubbing his distended belly with tears in his eyes as the twins inside kicked softly for the first time. He was nearly 5 months in and hadn't told either Tony or Bucky about the pregnancy as he wasn't sure which was the father and was so very scared to lose them both forever. Bucky had gotten his memories back over time and reunited with Steve and they got close again but never made anything official. They'd been living at Stark tower with Tony and the other Avengers for some time and Steve had also gotten close to Tony. Before he knew what was happening he'd ended up sleeping with both of them but never made anything official.

He then found out he was pregnant which was possible through the super soldier serum as he was misled by the scientists and they had intended to breed him if all else failed but never got the chance. Now because he was never told he could conceive he was pregnant with unplanned babies with no idea how to tell Tony and Bucky as he knew they both felt for him and he felt for them both as well but didn't know if they liked each other. He knew they got along fine but whether they felt for each other or would be willing to share him he didn't know and he didn't want conflict. He was so scared they'd make him choose between them and if they did he knew he couldn't decide and would lose them both. He was also so very scared they would be mad and not want to be in his life ever again.

They'd tried calling him tons of times sense he left but he'd made his phone untraceable and never answered but did listen to their messages. He wanted so badly to tell them but every time he tried to pick up the phone and tell them where he was and to come see him he froze up and just couldn't do it but the babies were kicking now and it was so much more real. He knew he had to tell them, his children deserved to have a father whether that was one of them or even both or neither but he wanted to give his children another parent and not do this alone.

He was so very scared and felt so alone and he feared he wouldn't be able to care for them on his own. He feared most he'd be a terrible parent and they would be taken from him. At that thought his tears fell and he shivered making small sobbing sounds. Losing his babies was what he feared most. He already loved them more than anything and would do anything to give them a good life but he feared so badly he would fail anyway trying to raise them on his own.

Finally he picked up his phone and called Tony shivering tears still falling and he shakily spoke to him. "T-Tony? Hey…it's Steve I-" He started but Tony cut him of speaking loudly and frantically. "Steve where have you been!? Why did you just run off!? We've been worried sick! I couldn't even trace your phone! I don't even know how you made it so untraceable! I must have called a hundred times! I-" Tony yelled at Steve but stopped when he heard Steve make a sobbing sound and a sad and worried expression came over his face. "Oh Stevie baby don't cry…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound mad…you just had me so worried…please tell me where you are. It'll be ok, we'll work things out. Whatever made you leave we'll help you through it. Please come home…" Tony said softly to Steve with a worried expression as Steve sobbed more. He didn't understand why Steve left and was so worried he was in trouble or hurt. He loved Steve and had wanted to be with him but he knew Steve had feelings for both him and Bucky and didn't want to make him decide as neither did Bucky so they decided to stay friends. Although they had both been with Steve sexually Tony was not aware Bucky had been with Steve and neither was Bucky aware that Tony had been with Steve.

Steve shivered and cried finally speaking to Tony again his voice shaky and soft. "I-I will come home s-soon…I-I just don't know how to t-tell you what I need to and I c-can't over the phone…I-I'm so sorry…I-I'll be there soon as I can…" He said softly to Tony tears still falling as he spoke not knowing how to handle this but knew he had to tell them. He couldn't do this alone and Nick and Bruce were the only ones who knew and they had promised not to tell anyone and Bruce would be his doctor for the pregnancy and make sure the babies stayed healthy.

Tony sighed and nodded still very worried but accepted that Steve wanted to talk in person. "Ok Steve…we're at my mansion in Malibu now so I'll wait here for you…do you have means to get here?" Tony asked softly not wanting to upset Steve more as Steve sighed shakily and nodded speaking again into the phone. "Y-Yes…Nick knows and has supported me with a place and everything I need…he said he'd pay for me to go anywhere I wished to go so I'll call him and get a flight scheduled…" Steve told Tony feeling tired as it was getting late. He wished to sleep but wanted to hear Tony's voice more.

Tony nodded sighing and smiled softly knowing Steve would be back soon and that he was safe. He was still worried about him and why he just left but was relieved greatly and happy he'd be home soon. "Ok Steve, call me anytime, I'll answer in a heartbeat. I'll see you soon." Tony said softly and Steve nodded wiping his tears finally smiling very softly relieved Tony wasn't mad and that he'd see him soon though he was terrified of what Tony and Bucky would think and decide. He wanted so badly to see them again even if it lead to losing them he at least had to see them in person once more so if he did lose them he could say good bye properly. "T-Thanks Tony…Take care, I'll see you soon…" He said and hung up and called Nick and scheduled the flight and packed what he needed then called Bruce to meet him when he got there and headed out the next day.

When he got to Malibu he called Bruce and he met him near his plane and went to his car with Steve. He got in and started the car as Steve settled in and turned to him. "Do you want me to come with you or do you want to talk to them yourself?" He asked Steve politely but Steve shook his head looking down. "No…I need to talk to them alone…do you have the portable ultrasound?" He asked Bruce and he nodded knowing it was Steve's place to tell them. "Yes, I'll wait outside the room if they want to see them." He said and drove to the mansion and got out and helped Steve out as he was having trouble getting up on his own with the weight of the twins. Steve looked down embarrassed and feeling helpless and teared up a bit his hormones all messed up even more so from how nervous he was. "I-I'm sorry…I-I just feel helpless and I'm scared right now…I-I love them…I-I don't want them to hate me…but I know they need to know…one of them is the father and I want them both in my life…but I'm so scared they'll be mad and not want that…" He said few tears falling and Bruce sighed softly and placed his hand on Steve's shoulder. "They won't hate you Steve. They'll be shocked I'm sure but they won't hate you." Bruce said softly and ringed the buzzer and JARVIS let them in and Steve hesitated at the door with his hand on his belly so very nervous.

Tony hurried to the door and threw it opened and practically tackled Steve hugging him tightly but his eyes widened when he felt Steve's belly press against his and the babies kicked and he gasped his eyes widening and he pulled away looking at him shocked- "S-Steve wha…y-you're-" He started his eyes wide in shock and confusion and Steve nodded looking down and a few tears fell but Tony quickly held him again and rubbed his back softly and gently wiped away his tears. "Shh, shh it's ok hun. I'm not mad but why did you keep this from me? Why run away and scare me so much? Did you truly believe I'd hate you for this?" He asked sad himself at these thoughts wanting to know why Steve would hide something so important from him. Tony got more worried as Steve sobbed on his chest hiding his face against it. Not really knowing what to do Tony just held Steve close shushing him softly and holding him close.

Steve finally calmed down after a bit and looked up at Tony tears in his eyes and on his cheeks not knowing how to tell him but forced himself to and said the words he feared most to tell Tony. "I-I'm not sure they're yours…Th-They might be B-Bucky's…" He said sobbing again not knowing what to do now so scared Tony would push him away and tell him to get out but he didn't. Tony just sighed shakily not knowing what to say, he was sad the children might not be his but knew him and Steve were never official and could tell Steve obviously didn't know this could happen. If he was honest with himself he did have feelings for both Steve and Bucky. It then registered with Tony that said they as in more than one and his eyes widened. "Steve…I'm not mad and whether they are mine or Bucky's I will still care for you and your children but um…when you said them…how many did you mean?" He asked a bit nervous and worried when Steve sniffled and teared up again. "I-It's twins…" Steve said softly shivering a bit but relieved Tony wasn't mad and knew he'd be there for him but he knew he still had to tell Bucky.

At that moment Bucky rushed in and he gasped seeing Steve's belly his eyes wide in shock and he went over to him and touched his cheek softly. "Y-You left cause of this? Steve…we were scared half to death for you…why didn't you tell us? Why not me?" He asked looking at Steve sad and Steve teared up more and looked down. "T-They might be Tony's…I-I've been with both of you that way within the same week…I don't know for sure who's they are…" He said crying again and Bucky looked at him shocked and a bit saddened not knowing what to say though he wasn't jealous as he had feelings for both Steve and Tony as well though he was unsure if Tony felt for him. "S-Steve…I'm not mad…whoever is the father I will still be here for you and care for you…I do love you and would be willing to share you with Tony…I admit I am fond of him too though I don't know what he feels for me or if he'd share you…" He said looking to Tony nervous a moment then looked down.

Tony smiled softly and took both their hands and spoke gently. "I love you both and if you want both want to be with me and each other I would be fine with it." He said smiling softly and brushed away Steve's tears and held him close. "We love you Steve and no matter who's they are we will be a family and love them and each other." Tony said and Bucky nodded and caressed Steve's cheek softly and kissed his forehead. Steve finally smiled happily and hugged Tony tightly though was careful of his belly and held Bucky's wrist leaning into his touch. "I love you both so much and our babies. I promise I won't leave again…I'm so sorry…" Steve said softly and kissed Tony lovingly then Bucky and they held each other close for a while till Steve closed his eyes tiredly and yawned and Tony smiled softly. "Looks like someone's ready for bed. Bucky you're stronger than me, would you carry him to my room. You are free to join us as well as I have the largest bed." Tony said blushing a bit and Bucky nodded and gently picked up Steve. Steve yawned again laying his head against Bucky's chest falling asleep and Bucky carried him to Tony's room Tony following and gently laid him down on the bed and laid down with him. Tony laid down on the other side smiling at them and kissed Steve's forehead softly and soon drifted off along with Bucky and they slept peacefully through the night.


End file.
